


don't want to wake up from this dream, baby

by minjda



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, wrote this bc theres like no xiaocas fics and i had a "fuck ill do it myself" moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjda/pseuds/minjda
Summary: It’s safe to say Yukhei has changed Dejun’s mornings.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	don't want to wake up from this dream, baby

**Author's Note:**

> title is from red velvet's kingdom come!

It’s safe to say Yukhei has changed Dejun’s mornings. 

It probably hasn’t been for the better; Dejun still wakes up as early as he always has, but he has less incentive to actually get up now that Yukhei’s body is pressed against his own, their legs entangled and his arm thrown over Dejun’s torso. The familiar weight is what he uses to excuse settling back into bed, self-indulgently nuzzling his face into the warmth of Yukhei’s chest, that is until he looks over at the clock on the wall and knows he can’t put it off any longer.

His attempts to jostle Yukhei awake are as unsuccessful as they usually tend to be, with Yukhei groaning loudly before proceeding to roll over so he’s pushing Dejun to the mattress, lightly enough that Dejun can breathe but hard enough that he can’t leave or try to wake him up again. Dejun can only laugh breathlessly under him because it’s kind of ridiculous that they’ve been living together for over two years and every morning still goes something like this.

“Yukhei, you know we have to get up at some point,” he says, more affectionately than seriously, which - to Dejun’s surprise - gets Yukhei to open his eyes and look down at him.

He may never get used to the sight of Yukhei when he’s just woken up – the strips of sunlight pouring in through the blinds highlight his brown eyes, squinted with fatigue, and paint the unruly strands of his hair golden. The earrings Dejun bought him glimmer in the light and reflect onto the skin of his neck, the skin smooth and beautifully sun-kissed.

Dejun’s pulled from his observations when Yukhei runs his thumb down his bottom lip, smirking before he leans down to kiss him, long and slow as the kisses they share in the morning usually are. “But I want to stay here,” he murmurs against Dejun’s lips, “with you.”

He can’t keep from smiling at how corny Yukhei is when he wakes up, and it’s only natural for Dejun to lean in and press their lips together again, this time with more fervour as Yukhei brings his hands up to cradle the back of Dejun’s neck. He feels Yukhei’s tongue press against his lips and parts them to let Yukhei push further, and by the time they part, they’re both breathless, giggling like kids with their foreheads pressed against one another’s. Dejun, regretfully, spares another look at the clock and pouts.

“You’re gonna be late if you don’t get up soon,” he whispers, the ever-diligent alarm clock in the relationship, and Yukhei’s groaning again, tucking his head into Dejun’s shoulder like it’ll stop time and let him stay here in their bed forever.

“I don’t want to go,” Yukhei says in the whiney voice that he only lets Dejun hear, “tell me to stay.”

Dejun smiles, trying to bask in the time he’s got left with Yukhei against him. He has the luxury of working from home and on his own schedule, but it means that he’s always the one who has to watch Yukhei leave. “But if you don’t go to work, how are you going to buy me pretty things?” he says, grinning.

Dejun feels Yukhei’s responding chuckle more than he hears it, pressed against his bare shoulder. “You make a strong argument. How can I let my Dejun go without all the pretty things he needs to compliment his ever-so-pretty face?”

It takes five more minutes and an umpteenth number of kisses for Dejun to coax Yuhkei out of bed and into the shower - not without an offer to join him that Dejun begrudgingly rejects - while he goes to the kitchen and makes a start on breakfast. As expected, Yukhei gets ready exponentially faster alone than when Dejun is with him, as he comes into the kitchen not 20 minutes later, making his presence known by wrapping his arms around Dejun from behind as he stands at the stove.

“Mmm, smells good,” Yukhei says into Dejun’s hair. He’s so much taller than Dejun that he has to lean down in order to press kisses onto Dejun’s neck, right over the dark marks he created yesterday. Dejun lets out a small sigh, tilting his head to the side to give Yukhei more access.

“We ran out of rice though; it’ll have to be toast,” Dejun replies, taking his eyes off of the pan to turn and meet Yukhei’s eyes. 

“Toast’s fine, and I can just pick some up on my way home,” Yukhei says, before pressing a kiss to Dejun’s cheek and leaving him to make the toast.

As per their usual system, Yukhei brings over the toast and sets the table as Dejun finishes up and brings the pan from the stove. As Yukhei takes the seat opposite his and falls into a complaining rant about work as he plates the food, Dejun can’t help but think about the first morning they spent like this almost three years ago, and the events leading up to it.

It started with Kunhang - as Dejun has found most moments of significance in his life do – forcing Dejun out of his post-breakup slump with an insistence that the best way to get his ex out of his system was a meaningless hook-up, and at the time it sounded like a great idea. 

It had felt like a great idea later that week too, when Dejun had possibly the best sex of his life with someone who was _way_ too hot to be on Grindr, but not so much the next morning when said stranger was, for some reason, still there, making breakfast and navigating Dejun’s kitchen like it was his own.

Admittedly, the only thing keeping Dejun from asking him to leave that morning were the manners his mother had drilled into him his entire upbringing - Kunhang says they aren't manners, "it's naivety that's gonna get you killed one day" - but he was surprised to find he didn’t regret it. Yukhei, as the social butterfly Dejun now knows him to be, spoke to him like they’d known each other for years about whatever topic came to mind: his family, his fears about graduation, his upcoming plans, and Dejun, enjoying both his company and his cooking, just went with it. 

And the rest was history.

“Earth to Dejun?” Yukhei says as he waves a hand in front of Dejun’s face, words muffled by the piece of toast still in his mouth. Dejun just smiles and shakes his head in response, and Yukhei takes that as his cue to continue rambling.

Dejun thinks Yukhei's let it go until they've finished eating and clearing the table, when Yukhei stops Dejun by pressing him against the counter as he heads towards the sink, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Dejun’s face. “What were you thinking about?” he whispers, in the affectionate tone Dejun feels lucky to have the privilege to hear, as he caresses Dejun’s cheek with his thumb, “I know you’re not listening when you’re not rolling your eyes at what I'm saying every other second.”

Dejun has to look up to meet Yukhei’s eyes and he does so a little hesitantly. “I was thinking about you. Us.”

Expressing affection has never been Dejun’s thing - it's mutually agreed that in their relationship, Yukhei does that enough for the both of them - and he expects Yukhei to tease him for how flushed his cheeks are quickly becoming, but nothing comes, only the movement of Yukhei’s gaze from Dejun’s eyes to his lips. Dejun wonders if Yukhei is feeling nostalgic too, but the thought is cut off when Yukhei leans down to take his lips, kissing him with purpose and intent. 

Dejun doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired of kissing Yukhei, and as though he hears Dejun thoughts being too loud, Yukhei deepens the kiss, opening Dejun’s lips with his tongue and mapping the inside of his mouth. On instinct, Dejun closes his eyes and winds an arm around Yukhei’s neck, the other threading through Yukhei’s hair and pulling him impossibly closer. They quickly get lost in it, with Yukhei lifting Dejun up onto the countertop and Dejun groaning as Yukhei slots himself between his thighs. 

After all this time, Dejun has become familiar with the many ways Yukhei kisses him - sometimes they’re slow, gentle, and affectionate and others, like this one, are open-mouthed, hungry, and driven by passion - but that doesn’t mean he’ll ever get used to them. Yukhei kisses Dejun like they're still in the honeymoon phase, but maybe that’s an indication that they never left it.

In all honesty, dating Yukhei has been like no other relationship Dejun’s ever been in. He doesn’t know what exactly to credit that to, maybe it’s the fact the two of them are polar opposites, or it could be a testament to just how unpredictable Yukhei continues to be even after all the time they've been together, but he’s certain in the knowledge that he has no-one’s ever made him feel the way Yukhei does.

When Dejun draws back, he’s breathless and maybe a little too turned on. “Okay, you _really_ need to go now,” he mumbles against Yukhei’s lips.

Yukhei pouts at the broken contact as Dejun jumps off the counter, and Dejun is validated in his desire to pet Yukhei’s hair when he sees the mess his fingers created. “I’ll make it up to you tonight, okay?” Dejun says amusedly, before Yukhei heads into the hallway to put on his jacket.

“I’m holding you to that!” Yukhei shouts.

Dejun yells a “Love you!” when he hears the sound of the front door being opened, and then Yukhei’s head appears through the doorway to the kitchen again.

“I’ll say it back when you make it up to me tonight,” he says with a grin, before darting out of the front door because he is _definitely_ going to be late to work. And once he leaves it’s silent, something like the calm after a storm, and Dejun isn't sure he'll ever get used it. 

Despite it all, the thought brings a smile to his face, mostly because Dejun remembers the time that this silence was his constant, one that his best efforts couldn’t drown out, whereas now all he has to do is wait until the evening for Yukhei to return with his booming voice and loving touches to break it.

It’s safe to say Yukhei has changed Dejun’s mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> my first wayv fic!! inspired by xuxi saying dejun wakes him up in the morning~


End file.
